To inspect a conveyance path in a paper sheet processing system, a periodical maintenance operation is performed in which a confirmer virtually confirms the conveyance path during an operation. The confirmer visually confirms whether a foreign substance, a residue, an abnormality, or the like exists in the conveyance path, and records the result of the maintenance operation on paper such as a checklist. The visual inspection by the confirmer is completed by submitting the paper. That is, the result and record of the execution of the maintenance operation hold based on the trust relationship between the confirmer and a manager.
Additionally, there is known a technology of performing communication between an operation terminal and a central control unit placed away from the place of operation and displaying operation information on the operator terminal to increase the efficiency of the maintenance operation.
In the above-described maintenance declaration by the confirmer, however, the confirmer cannot be prevented from making an unfair practice. The result and record of execution of the maintenance operation hold based on the trust relationship between the confirmer and the manager. Whether the execution record is correct depends on the confirmer. For this reason, even if the confirmer makes an execution record without any visual confirmation or alters an execution record, there is no means for detecting and preventing the act.
In addition, it is impossible to prevent a human error in making an entry in a checklist. Since the confirmer makes an entry of a visual inspection execution record by manual input, it is impossible to prevent an entry error or mix-up of an inspection item by a human error. For example, a case may occur in which a conveyance path A is visually confirmed, but a checkmark is erroneously entered for a conveyance path B in the checklist, or the conveyance path A should be confirmed as an inspection item, but the confirmer confirms a conveyance path C by mistake and records “visual inspection was done for the conveyance path A”.
In addition, the angle of viewing changes depending on the individual. Even if a point to be visually inspected is determined in advance, and the procedure of visual inspection is standardized, the angle at which the confirmer views the point changes depending on the individual. Hence, the quality of visual inspection changes depending on the individual, and it is impossible to force the confirmer to view the inspection point from a designated angle and position. Even if the confirmer is educated to the angle or position to view in advance, whether the confirmer views as designated in actual visual inspection depends on the confirmer.